


Папарацци

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Шерлок ненавидит фотографироваться, но Джон не принимает это в расчет. Он просто хочет альбом на память. И кое-что еще.





	Папарацци

Шерлок не любит фотографироваться. И никогда не любил. Что позировать для семейных альбомов на Рождество, что вымученно улыбаться для школьных фотографий. Его бесит, когда назойливые папарацци пытаются урвать свои несколько кадров с ним для своих желтых газетенок, ему не нравится попадать под лучи камер на официальных сборищах Скотланд-Ярда.   
  
Именно поэтому Шерлок почти взвывает от отчаяния, когда узнает о том, что Джон не вернул фотокамеру в магазин после дела о Конни Принс, а оставил на случай, если она им еще когда-нибудь понадобится. Для каких целей она может им понадобиться, Джон не уточняет, но Шерлок вспоминает, как тот жаловался на отсутствие хороших фотографий Шерлока у них в блоге, и по его спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Шерлок испуганно поглядывает на камеру, но решает не высказывать Джону своего возмущения, уверенный, что это того только раззадорит.   
  
Но проходят дни и недели, и ничего из того, чего опасался Шерлок, так и не происходит. Чехол от фотоаппарата покрывается тонким слоем пыли, а Джон и вовсе не упоминает сей пыточный прибор. Шерлок наконец расслабляется, перестав ожидать внезапной вспышки из-за каждого угла.   
  
Зря.   
  
Шерлок вздрагивает и тут же замирает, словно испуганный зверь в свете мчащегося на него грузовика. Чай разливается по столу, и Шерлок обиженно моргает под довольное хихиканье Джона.   
  
– Доброе утро, – смеется Джон, поправляя лямку чехла от фотоаппарата на своем плече, и снова направляет объектив на Шерлока. – Улыбочку…   
  
– Убери это, – хмурится Шерлок и встает: чай тонкой струйкой стекает со стола, лишь чудом не оказавшись разлитым на пижамные штаны Шерлока. Шерлок выжимает тряпку для посуды и кидает ее на стол, стараясь не морщиться от постоянных вспышек камеры. Джон будто специально пытается вывести его из себя. Щелк! – ХВАТИТ!   
  
Джон перестает смеяться и выпускает из рук фотоаппарат. Тот повисает на его груди на перекинутом через шею широком ремешке; Джон морщится и трет поцарапанную ремешком кожу.   
  
– Извини, – запоздало произносит Джон, будто ребенок, совершенно не понимающий, за что на него ругаются. – Это просто фото, почему ты так бесишься?   
  
Шерлок игнорирует вопрос, досуха вытирает стол и уходит дуться в свою комнату. Лужа на полу остается нетронутой и забытой.   
  
Джон вздыхает и идет в ванную за тряпкой. 

***

Шерлок выползает из комнаты только на запах чуть подгоревшего ужина. Его тарелка стоит напротив джоновой, Джон молча ужинает, а злосчастного девайса не видно в пределах досягаемости. Шерлок успокоено вздыхает и плетется к своему месту.   
  
Проходя мимо Джона, он замечает красную полоску на его шее, явно оставленную ремнем фотоаппарата. Шерлок думает, что должен почувствовать себя отомщенным, видя ссадину Джона, но вместо этого только сокрушается от того, что из-за ремешка фотоаппарат не разбился об пол, как того и заслуживал.   
  
Шерлок молча принимается за свой ужин. 

***

– Извини, – снова повторяет Джон, подавая Шерлоку кружку с чаем. Шерлок приподнимается с дивана, на котором последние полчаса лежал неподвижным клубочком, и берет кружку в руки.   
  
Джон воспринимает это как сигнал, что молчаливый бойкот окончен.   
  
– Больше не дуешься? – улыбается он.   
  
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкает и принюхивается к чаю. Запах идеальный. Шерлок осторожно делает небольшой глоток. И вкус тоже.  _Прощен_.   
  
– Ты прощен, – повторяет он вслух и вновь концентрирует все внимание на чае.   
  
Джон осторожно отступает назад, словно один из тех любителей запечатлеть живую природу, которые порой подбирались к этой самой природе слишком близко, совсем забыв, какой опасно-непредсказуемой она бывает. Но, к счастью для Джона, Шерлок не дикая кошка и не собирается бросаться на незадачливого фотографа. Он больше похож на щенка, который даже самые обыденные вещи умудряется сделать до странного очаровательными. Потому Джон делает еще несколько шагов назад, усаживается в свое кресло и, поглядывая на Шерлока краем глаза, шарит рукой по полу. Наконец его поиски заканчиваются, и он победно наводит на ничего не замечающего Шерлока объектив.   
  
ЩЕЛК!   
  
– ДЖОН! – Шерлок в ярости отставляет кружку на стол и отворачивается, вновь свернувшись обиженным клубком.   
  
– Ой, да ладно тебе! В этот раз ты ничего не разлил, твой чай в порядке! – возмущается Джон.   
  
Шерлок резко поворачивается.   
  
– Не надо меня фотографировать!   
  
Джон немного сводит брови, что указывает на усиленную мозговую активность. Озадаченный его вид это также подтверждает.   
  
– Дело было не в чае? – уточняет он неуверенно и тут же повторяет то же самое совершенно другим тоном, – дело было не в чае.   
  
Шерлок издает возмущенный звук, словно удивляясь, как это можно было не понять с самого начала.   
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к фотографиям со мной. Не вздумай выкладывать их! А лучше удали сейчас же.   
  
Джон быстро прячет фотоаппарат в чехол и отодвигает от греха подальше. Да и от решительно настроенного Шерлока тоже.   
  
– Это не… Это не для блога, – говорит он. – Я бы не стал выкладывать твои фото в блог без твоего разрешения, честно!   
  
Шерлок не верит ни единому слову.   
  
– А как же та фотография в той шляпе? – находит он аргумент наконец. – Я просил ее удалить раз пять.   
  
Джон облизывает губу, прикидывая варианты ответов.   
  
– Это фото все равно было везде, в газетах и так далее. Блог бы вряд ли что-то изменил, если честно. А эти фотографии я правда не стану публиковать. Обещаю.   
  
Шерлок растерянно отводит глаза, обдумывая услышанное.   
  
– Но тогда зачем ты это делаешь? – поворачивается он наконец к Джону.   
  
Джон чуть краснеет, вновь берет в руки фотоаппарат и неуверенно стучит пальцами по чехлу.   
  
– Это для… личного пользования. Боже, как-то неправильно прозвучало. Я имел в виду, это же на память. Разве тебе не хотелось бы лет через двадцать перебирать вещи и наткнуться на альбом с нашими фотографиями? Погрузиться в воспоминания? Поностальгировать? У нас есть несколько фотографий от газетчиков, но нет ничего такого… домашнего, – Джон трет шею. – Прости, я правда поступил по-скотски, не спросив твоего разрешения сначала. Просто ты так забавно дуешься.   
  
Шерлок пропускает последние слова мимо ушей, на мгновение уходя в мир фантазий. Вот он ищет какой-нибудь интересный томик на полке, пальцами проходясь по корешкам книг, и тут находит кое-что куда более интересное. Он вытаскивает пыльный альбом с верхней полки и усаживается в кресло. За эти годы он уже не раз успевает удалить данные о том, что именно хранится в этом альбоме, так что его собственные фотографии немного застают его врасплох. Дурацкие, чуть смазанные фото, сделанные исподтишка, несколько постановочных фотографий у камина, несколько на диване. На одной виднеется краешек пальца Джона, чуть закрывающий объектив, вот фото, где они вместе, где-то только Джон, на нескольких фотокарточках Майкрофт, чуть раздавшийся в плечах и в области живота (Шерлок пролистывает его фотографии чуть быстрее). Есть даже фото Лестрейда, салютующего бокалом пива и улыбающегося в камеру. Шерлок листает страницы все медленнее и медленнее, надеясь, что так альбом закончится нескоро или (О, наивная глупость!) не закончится вовсе.   
  
Но страницы все же подходят к концу, и Шерлок оказывается на последней: на ней они с Джоном вместе. Но с ними какая-то девушка. Шерлок не может разглядеть ее лица (что-то мешает ему), но он не может не замечать, что лицо Джона больше направлено в ее сторону, чем в его. А сам он, откровенно говоря, сидит несколько обособленно.   
  
Джон и девушка.   
  
И он.   
  
Один.   
  
Шерлок вытаскивает фото, думая выбросить его или убрать подальше. Он поворачивает фотокарточку поближе к свету. «Она потрепаннее остальных», – замечает он мимоходом. Стертые края, небольшая царапинка в углу. Глупое старое фото, которое часто доставали, раздумывая, а не швырнуть ли его в камин. И Шерлока можно понять, это фото и сейчас ему совсем не нравится, оно совершенно не соответствует духу альбома, уютного и домашнего.   
  
На обратной стороне надпись; Шерлок узнает этот почерк.   
  
«Спасибо за N счастливых лет».   
  
Подписи нет.   
  
Нет никакого «С любовью, Джон», никакого «Дорогому Шерлоку», просто надпись косым врачебным почерком, к которому не приложили никаких усилий, не попытались сделать его хоть немного разборчивее. Просто небольшое послание для давно забытого друга.   
  
Оно ничего не значит. Не значило. Ни для кого.   
  
Шерлок, как и много раз до этого, возвращает фото на законное место, закрывает альбом и убирает его обратно на полку. Квартира погружается в привычно-одинокую, серую тишину.   
  
Шерлок оглядывается по сторонам и думает, отчего же он так и не завел собаку…   
  
– Эй, Шерлок, ты еще со мной?   
  
Шерлок поднимает глаза, совсем потеряв нить размышлений. Несколько раз моргает, пытаясь сосредоточить взгляд на Джоне, а затем кивает в ответ на его вопрос.   
  
– Так… о чем это мы? – хрипло произносит он, все еще пытаясь подавить ужасную печаль, вдруг окутавшую его.   
  
– О фотографиях и воспоминаниях. Ты опять не слушал? Ладно… Так разве ты бы не захотел хоть разок погрузиться в прошлое на старости лет?   
  
Шерлок пытается взять свой голос под контроль.   
  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь о моем методе хранения воспоминаний, Джон, – наконец произносит Шерлок. – Мне не нужны альбомы с фотографиями.   
  
Джон только закатывает глаза.   
  
– А мне нужны. Да и потом, представь только: вот мы сидим в наших креслах у горящего камина, постаревшие, с сединой в волосах (то есть ты с легкой сединой, а я с куда большим количеством седины, чем сейчас), пьем чай и смотрим на фотографии, вспоминая смешные и очаровательные моменты нашего прошлого. Разве это не кажется тебе хорошей…   
  
– Ты еще будешь тут? – перебивает Шерлок неожиданно.   
  
Глаза Джона округляются, и Шерлок понимает, что он явно сказал какую-то глупость. Джон издает нервный смешок.   
  
– Ну да, – неуверенно отвечает Джон. – Если ты, конечно, не выгонишь меня и не заменишь кем-нибудь помоложе.   
  
Неловкая шутка неплохо разряжает атмосферу, но, если честно, куда сильнее Шерлока успокаивает тот факт, что Джон даже не рассматривает идею, что через столько лет они могут жить отдельно.   
  
– Не волнуйся, – произносит он, пытаясь подражать тону Джона, – никто никогда не сможет тебя заменить.   
  
Джон расплывается в улыбке.   
  
– Так я могу сделать еще пару снимков?   
  
Шерлок фыркает и закатывает глаза.   
  
– Ладно, – наконец говорит он. – Но выключи эту чертову вспышку!   
  
Джон улыбается снова. И, видит бог, и Чеширский Кот не смог бы улыбнуться сильнее. 

***

После этого разговора жить на Бейкер-стрит становится как-то проще. По крайней мере Шерлок перестает подпрыгивать от внезапного яркого света вспышки и обращать внимание на иногда звучащие щелчки камеры.   
  
Это всего лишь одна из немногих причуд его соседа. С ней нужно просто смириться. Стоически выдержать очередное «Щелк!» и хитрую улыбку Джона, рассматривающего напечатанные фото.   
  
Просто перетерпеть, как терпит Джон химическое оборудование и отсутствие личного пространства.   
  
ЩЕЛК!   
  
…просто перетерпеть… 

***

Шерлок не смотрит получающиеся у Джона снимки, ему вовсе не любопытно, нет. Он не подглядывает краем глаза за тем, как Джон отбраковывает напечатанные фотографии по одному ему понятному принципу, не листает постепенно заполняющийся альбом, пока Джон на работе, и уж точно не рыщет по сети в попытке обнаружить какой-нибудь другой блог Джона, в котором тот, нарушив обещание, публикует свои снимки. К собственной радости, ничего подобного он не находит, и, хотя факта было бы вполне достаточно для Шерлока, его гложет неприятное чувство, будто он что-то упустил из виду. Что-то очевидное.   
  
Что-то…   
  
Шерлок открывает глаза и выглядывает из чертогов разума, пытаясь понять, что заставило его отвлечься от размышлений. Прислушавшись к себе, он вздыхает и, бурча про физиологию организма, которая, как всегда, напоминает о себе не вовремя, бредет в сторону туалета.   
  
И по всем законам подлости тот, конечно же, занят.   
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо стучит в дверь.   
  
– Джон, ты скоро? – перекрикивая шум воды, выдавливает из себя он. – Джоо-оо-он!   
  
Шум стихает, словно кто-то выключил кран (и почему «словно», ведь именно так и произошло?), и Джон наконец отвечает из-за двери.   
  
– Да, я уже выхожу! – его голос чуть хриплый и нервный, но Шерлок не придает этому значения, способный думать лишь о том, насколько скоро он сам сможет уединиться в ванной.   
  
Джон почти выбегает из душа. Очаровательно домашний в своем коротком халате и с полотенцем, перекинутом через левую руку. Но Шерлок так сильно стремится занять ванную комнату самостоятельно, что совсем не замечает ни этого, ни белого прямоугольничка, выпавшего из-под полотенца Джона на влажный кафельный пол. 

***

Только помыв руки и несколько раз побрызгав себе водой в лицо, Шерлок окончательно приходит в себя и начинает замечать окружающий мир. Маленькие капельки воды на стенах, запотевшее зеркало, холод кафельного пола. Шерлок поджимает пальцы на ногах, чуть поеживаясь от исходящей от кафеля прохлады, и выходит из ванной… чтобы тут же с отвращением взглянуть на собственную пятку, к которой что-то прилипло. Шерлок приподнимает ногу и кончиками пальцев отлепляет белый прямоугольничек. И с некоторым удивлением узнает в нем одно из напечатанных Джоном фото.   
  
Это не одна из тех фотографий, вставленных в альбом, Шерлок ее там не видел. Нет, это одна из тех, которую, как раньше думал Шерлок, Джон отбраковал. Дурацкая фотография, нелепая и постыдная. Кажется, в тот раз Шерлок уронил что-то на пол, что-то, что он на тот момент считал ужасно важной уликой. Джон тогда лишь посмеялся над ним и сделал фотографию того, как Шерлок на локтях и коленях ползает по полу в поисках той бесполезной бумажки. И в той ситуации не было ничего… непристойного, неуместного или эротичного, но непонятно как Джон смог поймать момент, когда Шерлок повернулся лицом в его сторону, собираясь отругать его за подобное незрелое поведение.  
  
Но на фотографию попало отнюдь не это. Джон запечатлел тот момент, когда Шерлок еще не разразился своей гневной тирадой, а лишь вздохнул, набирая побольше воздуха в грудь. От того на фото его губы были чуть приоткрыты, и в глазах плескалось что-то… Не злость или раздражение, нет. Что-то, что Шерлок в себе раньше ни разу не замечал. Что-то бесстыдное…   
  
И хотя Шерлок держит доказательство буквально в своих руках, он поверить не может, что на фотографии изображен именно он. Что это  _он_  может выглядеть так.   
  
Непристойно. Неуместно. Эротично.   
  
Шерлок сглатывает слюну и прячет фотографию в карман. Это будет его доказательством. И не только доказательством того, для чего Джону эти фото на самом деле нужны («Погрузится в воспоминания, как же! Тут отлично видно, во что… в кого он на самом деле желает погрузиться!»). Но и того, чего Шерлок о себе даже не подозревал. Того, что его «О, боже, пожалуйста, трахни меня, Джон!»-состояние тоже порой проглядывает наружу, незамеченное им самим.   
  
Шерлок выходит из ванной через дверь, ведущую в комнату, и закрывается там. Ему нужно хорошенько все это обдумать. Переварить. Решить, как действовать дальше.   
  
Впрочем, он может ничего не делать. Он может сделать вид, что не заметил…   
  
Шерлок воображает, что вернет фото туда, где нашел его, а затем сделает вид, будто ничего и не было. Будет улыбаться Джону за завтраком, а потом позволять ему себя фотографировать. Зная, что тот будет творить с фотографиями после. Будет случайно ронять предметы на пол и наклоняться, расстегивать невзначай пуговицы лучшей своей выходной рубашки, которую он, бог знает почему, решил превратить в домашнюю. А потом будет сидеть в своей комнате, прижимаясь спиной к тонкой двери, отделяющей спальню от ванной, и слушать доносившиеся сквозь шум воды всхлипы и стоны. И, может быть, услышит даже затяжное «Ше-еер-лок!», от которого мурашки побегут по спине.   
  
Шерлок мотает головой, отгоняя представившуюся сцену, и заставляет себя убрать руку от своего паха, непонятно когда туда переместившуюся.   
  
Нет! Шерлок сжимает руку в кулак и ударяет себя по бедру. Разве он не должен злиться на Джона? Любой человек с твердыми моральными устоями сказал бы, что должен! Но проблема в том, что ближайший к нему человек, в чьи моральные устои Шерлок верит безоговорочно, это Джон. Не станет же он теперь просить у Джона совета? Ситуация и без этого достаточно нелепа. 

***

Шерлок еще долго лежит на своей кровати и пытается решить, как себя повести. Стоит ли ему злиться? Или стоит радоваться, что Джон видит в нем не просто друга? Но разве не должен был Джон сказать ему об этом, не вынуждая его терпеть столь неудобные для него ситуации? Фотокамеры, снимки…   
  
ЩЕЛК!   
  
Шерлок подпрыгивает на кровати и оглядывается по сторонам, но быстро понимает, что услышанный звук донесся из ванной и был вовсе не щелчком фотокамеры.   
  
– Черт! – повторяется из-за двери яростным шепотом.   
  
Шерлок задерживает дыхание и прислушивается. Джон явно спустился из комнаты, чтобы найти кое-что в ванной, и Шерлоку приходится сильно постараться, чтобы не воскликнуть громкое «Помочь в поисках?!». Он молчит, пока Джон продолжает чертыхаться, молчит, когда тот выходит в гостиную. Молчит, выходя за ним следом.   
  
Джон высматривает что-то на полу, когда Шерлок выглядывает из комнаты.   
  
– Тебе помочь? – как можно более будничным тоном спрашивает Шерлок. Джон чуть не вылетает из своего халата, услышав его голос за спиной.   
  
– Нет, ничего, все… – Джон запинается, вдруг замечая краешек фотографии, торчащий из кармана Шерлока, и продолжает на автомате, – …хорошо.   
  
Шерлок складывает руки на груди (защитная поза, выдающая его эмоции с головой) и просто старается не отводить взгляда от Джона, надеясь, что от этого тот почувствует себя неуютно.   
  
Что ж. Это срабатывает.   
  
Джон запинается снова и мямлит что-то о том, что он может все объяснить. Шерлок позволяет ему продолжать. И не потому, что хочет выслушать его, но потому, что сам не знает, что стоит сказать. И чем дольше Шерлок молчит, тем сильнее у Джона развязывается язык.   
  
– …я знаю, ты злишься, и ты имеешь на это право, черт, я не… Прошу, не думай, что я задумал все это только ради этого, – Джон закрывает лицо руками, Шерлок не уверен, кому из них больше неловко от этой ситуации. – Я и правда хотел сделать несколько неплохих снимков на память, просто, боже, как же это неловко…   
  
Шерлок хмыкает. И, кажется, издевка в его тоне только придает Джону уверенности.   
  
– Я этого не подстраивал и не планировал, я не снимал эти фото с целью…   
  
– …подрочить на них? – спокойно заканчивает за него Шерлок, даже сам поражаясь невозмутимостью, с которой смог это произнести.   
  
– Я не… – снова мямлит Джон, и Шерлок наконец не выдерживает.   
  
– Ты не что? – говорит он громко, безуспешно пытаясь заставить себя злиться. – Не хотел тайно дрочить на мои фото, не хотел, чтобы я об этом узнал?   
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко из-за меня, – перебивает его Джон. – И я понимаю, что это было оскорбительно и что я идиот. Но я не хотел ставить тебя в такую ситуацию. И, если хочешь, я… пойду собирать вещи.   
  
Вся с трудом появившаяся толика злости Шерлока пропадает, стоит ему услышать эту фразу.   
  
– Зачем? – спрашивает он тихо. – Зачем тебе собирать вещи? Ты хочешь съехать?   
  
Джон трет лоб.   
  
– Нет, но… ты хочешь. Ну, или захочешь. Со временем. И если я буду здесь, ты не… А я не хочу, чтобы тебе было некомфортно, – Джон отводит глаза, не дожидаясь ответа, но удивленно поднимает голову, когда слышит совершенно неуместный для данного разговора смешок.   
  
Джон приподнимает брови в растерянности. А Шерлок все не перестает хихикать.   
  
– Шер… Что?! Шерлок, да что такое?   
  
Шерлок отводит глаза к потолку, надеясь, что это поможет остановиться, но все так же продолжает заливаться смехом.   
  
– Ты. Просто, – Шерлок делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, но лишь одно приходит ему в голову. – Джон.   
  
– Шерлок, я… что смешного?   
  
– «Печешься о моем комфорте», – передразнивает он возмущенно. – Да ты месяцами меня изводил.   
  
– Я не… о чем ты?   
  
– Ты даже не понимаешь, почему я злюсь, – наконец выдает Шерлок. – Ну, не злюсь, пытаюсь разозлиться.   
  
Джон сглатывает и поплотнее запахивает халат. «Я дрочил на твоё фото в душе» и «Ты находишь меня сексуально привлекательным» звучат почти одновременно.   
  
Джон замирает в осознании.   
  
– Постой, что? – произносит он тихо. – Ты злишься, потому что я думаю, что ты…  _красивый_?   
  
Шерлок качает головой.  
  
– Я злюсь, потому что ты хочешь меня. И потому что единственное, на что у тебя хватило смелости – это фотографии. – Шерлок чуть усмехается, замечая огонек понимания в глазах Джона. Но Джон тут же снова отводит взгляд. Шерлок хрипло смеется и вытаскивает фото из кармана, протягивая его Джону. – Что ж, держи. Пошловато и статично. Можешь положить ее к другим моим фотографиям, которые у тебя есть. Можешь делать с ними, что захочешь. Хочешь, держи в коробке под кроватью, хочешь, вклей в альбом с остальными фотографиями…   
  
Шерлок правда старается говорить безучастно и холодно, но Джон этому уже не верит.   
  
– Ты говоришь так, будто не возражал бы, если бы я… – начинает Джон неуверенно.   
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо кивает.   
  
– Но ты же ни разу не выказывал даже намека на заинтересованность!   
  
– Ни намека?! – вспыхивает Шерлок в ответ, окончательно забыв про всю показную холодность. – Да я месяцами терпел твой чертов фотоаппарат, уверенный, что это ради чего-то действительно для тебя важного. Я сдерживался и терпел все это, потому что думал, что ты оценишь. А ты ведь знаешь, насколько я ненавижу фотографироваться!   
  
Шерлок замолкает после своей импульсивной и взволнованной речи и замирает в полуметре от Джона. Джон наконец понимает, выпускает из рук фотографию и делает один неуверенный шаг к Шерлоку навстречу.   
  
– Я знаю, что должен тебе тысячу извинений. Но мне правда нравилось делать фотографии с тобой, – признает он тихо. – Мне казалось, что так я получаю частичку тебя, которая была бы только моей. И я пытался довольствоваться этим, потому что был уверен, что большего мне точно не светит. …И, чего скрывать, на некоторых фотографиях ты выглядел до неприличного горячо. Но поверь мне, Шерлок, правда, ни одна глупая фотография не может сравниться с тобой. И если хочешь, мы можем просто кинуть их в камин, и я обещаю, что больше не стану фотографировать…   
  
– Ой, да бога ради, – не выдерживает Шерлок и притягивает Джона для поцелуя. – Просто сделай так, чтобы через минуту я выглядел таким же, как на этом дурацком фото, и ты прощен.

***

ЩЕЛК!  
  
Шерлок приоткрывает глаза, чуть приподнимается на кровати и без слов втягивает Джона обратно под одеяло. Фотоаппарат с грохотом падает на пол, но Джон не обращает внимания.   
  
Шерлок улыбается.


End file.
